vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
King Anumaril
Summary Anumaril was an ancient Ayleid King of the Late Merethic Era of Tamriel, when the Ayleid Empire was at the height of its power, he ruled over the dark city of Abagarlas, inhabited by proud warriors and mercenary worshippers of Molag Bal, the Daedric Prince of Rape and Enslavement. As Anumaril saw that the nearby city of Delodiil, populated by worshippers of Meridia, Daedric Prince of Light and Life, he became enraged as he saw that they had built a great temple in honor of the Lady of Infinite Energies, and wanting to prove Abagarlas' superiority, he ordered its citizens to built a massive temple for their Dark Lord, one that would dwarf the one present in Delodiil. However, as Abagarlas was comprised primarily of brute warriors and proud mercenaries, the Temple constructed was dark and misshapen, and the citizens of Delodiil, alongside their King, Cenedelin, were left unimpressed. The lack of reactions in part of the citizens of Delodiil ate away at Anumaril's heart, and driven mad by this, he profaned the small temple dedicated to Meridia present in Abagarlas, sacrificing a family of visiting Delodiils, and vowing to his patron Molag Bal that he would sacrifice all of Delodiil in his honor. Through knowledge granted by his Lord, Anumaril constructed the Mortuum Vivicus, a weapon that would drain all life from Delodiil and convert all of its citizens into undead servants of Molag Bal, and with the necessary rituals completed, he marched towards Delodiil with his armies. However, as he and his forces were out of their city, Abagarlas was completely destroyed by a searing Light, his entire family put to the sword and the Mortuum Vivicus seemingly lost among the destruction, and as Anumaril ordered his armies to return to the Dark City, they found it in ruins. At some point during the Alessian Slave-Rebellion, presumably shortly before the storming of the White-Gold Tower, Anumaril would create the Staff of Towers, an immensely powerful artifact composed of effigies of the metaphysical Towers which uphold the Mundus, and split it into its Eight Segments, each one carried by White-Gold Knights to distant fold-places of Aurbic significance, except for Segment One, which represented the White-Gold Tower itself and stayed with Anumaril, who would eventually disguise it as a femur as he fled to Valenwood alongside the other Ayleids. Although all of the Heartland High Elves agreed to not dissonate the Songs of the Green, Anumaril was the exception, having coughed in his hand unnoticed, and possessing his own plans for the land of the Green Elves, he asked the Great Camoran to bring him to the core of the Green-Sap Tower: The Perchance Acorn, and although it was manifold and several, rather than restricted to a single place, Anumaril found that just one was enough for his plans to come into fruition, and after changing the fundamental nature of the Perchance Acorn, transforming it into a "Definite Acorn", he used his own dentition as Tonal Instruments, and converted his own body into a Great Orrery that would act as a catalyst to transform the Green-Sap into a Second White-Gold Tower, through which he would remake the realm of the Heartlanders anew, and then he started to wait. However, Anumaril's machinations never truly came to fruition, due to the fundamental incompatibility between his Magic and the Bosmeri Philosophy present within the Tower of Green-Sap, as under it all is a single Narrative bound to Perchance (MAYBE). Although he could not truly succeed, he could not fail either, as his story has not yet found its ending. Powers and Stats Tier: High 1-B Name: Anumaril, The Unworthy King Origin: The Elder Scrolls Gender: Male Age: Likely over 200 years old Classification: Archmage of Ut Cyrod, Creator of the Staff of Towers, King of Abagarlas, Servant of Molag Bal Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Flight, Magic, Enhanced Senses (Mages possess higher-dimensional senses which allow them to properly visualize the flow of Magicka in the world), Reality Warping (Magic is defined as the act of an individual exerting changes upon reality in accordance to their Will, with the Ayleids in special having been the creators of Alteration Magic, and one of the few species that preserved the Magicks and knowledge of the Dawn Era), Creation, Shapeshifting, Body Control, Biological Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Matter Manipulation / Sound Manipulation / Information Manipulation (Capable or manipulating the underlying Tones which compose the fundamental layer of reality as the Song of Creation, even using his teeth as instruments to do so. Through the Staff of Towers, he is capable of vastly amplifying this control, extending it across all of Mundus and remaking the Gods themselves), Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Through the Staff of Towers, he is capable of reshaping time at will, rewriting whole moments out of history and causing Dragon Breaks, splitting the Timeline into several different shards happening simultaneously. The Staff was also capable of removing Akatosh's influence from the Mundus entirely, completely destabilizing Time across the Multiverse), Summoning (With the Staff of Towers in hands, Josajeh could cause a Dragon Break, splitting her own timeline into several shards and summoning alternate versions of herself), Causality Manipulation, Energy Manipulation (Capable of channeling the energies of the Mundus, as well as the power of the White-Gold Tower), Absorption, Astral Projection, Soul Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Transmutation (Transmuted his own body into the Orrery of Elden Root, a higher-dimensional mundus-machine whose arms rotate through higher axes of movement, and through it he was almost capable of changing the metaphysical structure of the Green-Sap Tower, converting it into another White-Gold), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Portal Creation, BFR, Physics Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Teleportation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Shapeshifting, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Forcefield Creation, Sealing, Resistance to Magic, Reality Warping, Law Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Absorption, Spatial Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, BFR, Transmutation, Madness Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Time Manipulation, and Conceptual Manipulation (His magical protections should be far above Psijic Mages such as Ritemaster Iachesis, who through preparation could create magical wards powerful enough to protect himself from the combined power of Mephala and Clavicus Vile for some time) Attack Potency: High Hyperverse level (Through Tonal Manipulation, Anumaril could dismantle his own body and transmute it into the Orrery of Elden-Root, a higher-dimensional construct powered by his Heart through which he was almost able to convert the Tower of Green-Sap into a second White-Gold, only being impeded by the inherent Bosmeri Philosophy present in the Tower. Forged the Staff of Towers, an artifact of immense power capable of manipulating the very Song of Creation across all of Mundus, being capable of reshaping the Eight Divines themselves, making them into new Gods; misuse of the Staff of Towers by the Maruhkati Selective caused the Dragon Break of Middle Dawn, an event where the Mundus was removed from the Aurbis itself and deprived from the influence of the Aedra, in the process reshaping Akatosh himself and separating him from his Altmeri Counterpart, Auri-El. According to Loremaster Celarus, the energy released by an unstable Staff of Towers would potentially cause a repeat of the Middle Dawn, or possibly something even more severe, and the Augur of the Obscure stated that its fragments would eventually grow into Towers on their own if they remained buried in places of Aurbic significance for too long) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown physically. Up to High Hyperverse level with Magic (The magic contained in Anumaril's heart is great enough to continuously power the Orrery of Elden Root, which channels the energies and music of the Mundus itself and was almost able to convert the Green-Sap into a replica of White-Gold Tower. Should be far above Psijic Mages such as Ritemaster Iachesis, who through preparation could create magical wards powerful enough to protect himself from the combined power of Mephala and Clavicus Vile for some time) Stamina: Unknown Range: Several Kilometers with the Mortuum Vivicus (Through the Mortuum Vivicus, Anumaril was planning to snatch away all life from the city of Delodiil, turning all of its citizens into undead servants of Molag Bal), up to High Hyperversal with Magic (Should be far superior to Psijic Mages capable of freely travelling to Aetherius and realms beyond, and of transporting an entire island to such realms through preparations). Low Complex Multiversal to Outerversal with the Staff of Towers (Through the Staff, the Maruhkati could destabilize Time across all of the Mundus and utterly remove the Aedra and their influence from it, detaching the Mortal Plane from the Aurbis itself) Standard Equipment: The Staff of Towers Intelligence: Very High. Anumaril was considered one of the greatest Ayleid architects and mages of the First Era, having constructed the Staff of Towers - a timeless weapon made out of effigies of the eight metaphysical Towers which uphold the Mundus, capable of affecting and destroying the Gods themselves and being considered unimaginably powerful and dangerous even by the oldest and most powerful Mages of Nirn - and devised the correct rituals and procedures needed to reconstruct it after it had been split into eight magically separated segments. Seemingly proficient with Tonal Manipulation, as he could use his own teeth as tonal instruments, through which he created a Higher-Dimensional Construct capable of tapping into the energies of Mundus itself. The Ayleids were known for being an extremely advanced and magically adept race, having developed Alteration Magic, and preserved the knowledge of the Dawn Era. Weaknesses: None Notable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:BFR Users Category:Biology Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Causality Users Category:Concept Users Category:Crazy Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Death Users Category:Element Users Category:Elves Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Information Users Category:Kings Category:Law Users Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Physics Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Sealing Users Category:Soul Users Category:Sound Users Category:Space Users Category:Staff Users Category:Summoners Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Time Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Portal Users Category:Tier 1